Homework story
by Flaming psychopath
Summary: This story was originally created so my friends would stop asking me what`s for home work. It worked...at first, then it got interesting! Now I use it to vent my anger when my friends annoy me. Its pretty undescriptive but it centers around one subject^_-


Home work story  
  
Warning: This story may contain disturbing and/or offensive subject matter, read authors note before reading story. If you do decide to procede keep in mind you had a fair warning.  
  
This story was created to stop my friends from asking me what's for homework. It worked…at first…and then it got interesting. It's been developing over the past few weeks and we finally decided to right it down. Any person who was dumb enough to ask me what we had for homework was added to the story, and if they pissed me off I'd make the situation worse for them. But because I get annoyed easily it's pretty bad for everyone. Umm…It's very odd and scary, soo if you're grossed out by threesomes to fivesomes or inter-species relations or gay stuff I wouldn't suggest reading this. Also if you disturbed by raping and non-consented sex, don't read this. Beside the fact it totally centers around one subject (hint hint) it's pretty mild. But just in case I'm rating NC-17. I just have to say I'm not usually like this but I've been in a bad mood lately and I'm getting revenge. Moo ha ha! Oh yeah, by the way, all my friends names (including mine) have been changed into their Japanese versions to decrease the amount of embarrassment the are likely to suffer. For those of you out there who don't know: 'peeps' is short for 'people'. Also, the story is in point form to show that the seen has changed. If you want to read the letter me and Jin used to discuss this, go to other story in this account called "Add on to homework story". It will be up soon, it promises to be entertaining. So enjoy…and thanks to the wonders of technology I found out the grammar/spelling in this story is only at sixth grade level. That's pretty sad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Escaflowne peeps, any of the Medabot peeps, any of the Sailor Moon peeps, or, technically, any of my friends. Fat-Allen, skinny-Allen and slightly-obese-Allen ect…are all versions of Allen from Escaflowne. But Serena & Winky are mine, relatively.  
  
-2 peeps go to buy condoms at a store. Then they get a cheap motel room. When they arrive they instantly start 'going at it' behind the couch in the living room.  
  
-Apparently Jinifuru and Rinnie were along for the ride and now they are watching television, with the volume cranked, and trying to ignore the activities going on behind them.  
  
-Anderea and Folken arrive, go into the closet and begin their own activities (hint hint).  
  
-Scott arrives, bringing a male cow. Scott joins Folken and Anderea in the closet (happy Andri-chan?).  
  
-The cow doesn't want to join the fun in the closet so he stays in the living room.  
  
-Serena comes in, bringing Fat-Allen, and then leaves, forgetting to close the door.  
  
-Rinnie spots the open door and runs towards, only to be brought back and tied to the couch by Serena.  
  
-Fat-Allen, seeing the opportunity to practice, gives Rinnie a lap dance. (He's only wearing a Speedo. EEEEEEEW!)  
  
-The cow decides to follow Fat-Allen's example and he rapes Jinifuru. (Sorry Jini-chan!)  
  
-The cow finishes with Jinifuru and starts goin at it with Kahrurie, who has just entered the room.  
  
-Jinifuru knocks on the door of the closet to get her coat (she's planning to leave).  
  
-Folken comes out of the closet (hint hint) wearing only his boxers, he's carrying Scott's kilt, he yells at Jinifuru for disturbing them.  
  
-Jini-chan gets 'turned on' by Floken's unclothedness and doesn't want him to go back into the closet. She attempts to slam the door before he can go back in, but is to slow and she ends up severing his arm, as the rest of him is already in the closet 'having fun.' The closet slowly fills with Folken's blood.  
  
-Jini-chan has nothing better to do so she joins the peeps behind the couch.  
  
-Alli-chan comes in and starts, voluntarily, having 'fun' with the cow. (He has just finished with Kahrurie.)  
  
-Kahrurie is carried off by Fat-Allen to the bathroom. He ties her to the toilet as he waits for the shower water to get warm enough.  
  
-Rinnie is still tied up so she just sits there, on the couch, watching R rated cartoons.  
  
-Eventually the closet gets too full (of blood) and explodes. Anderea lays unconscious on the floor, slowly choking on Folken's blood. Scott and Folken continue 'goin at it.'  
  
-Slightly-obese-Allen shows up and sees the 'activity' behind the couch. He attempts at joining in but ends up sitting on Skinny-Allen (one of the unknown peeps behind the couch.) Feeling guilty he takes Skinny-Allen's place in the 'activity'.  
  
-Serena shows up and unties Rinnie. She sees the opportunity to run out the door, which Serena left open (again). But as Rinnie speeds towards it she trips over Scott and Folken and lands on the peeps behind the couch. She gets sucked into the 'fun'.  
  
-The water in the shower is finally warm enough so Fat-Allen unties Kahrurie from the toilet, undresses her and the ties her to the faucet. He then takes off his Speedo, which wasn't visible under the flab, and joins her.  
  
-After a while Jini-chan realizes that the other, original, peep behind the couch is Space Medafighter X (from Medabots). He's wearing a stretchy rubber suit. The peeps behind the couch are all in his rubber suit. (Jini- chan says .^_^.)  
  
-Anderea finally croaks (dies) by choking on Folkens blood. (Aww! How romantic.)  
  
-Serena comes in and resurrects Anderea into Skinny-Allen's body. (Slightly- obese-Allen sat on him, remember?) Then Serena leaves, again!  
  
-Anderea thinks that because Skinny-Allen always eats and never gets fat she can eat and eat and not get fat either. She does just that, and soon finds out she was wrong. So now she's fat. After getting fat she sees Folken and Scott goin at it, she jumps in, attempting to join the 'fun', and accidentally kills them. (Aww, how romantic!)  
  
-Serena comes in (AGAIN!) dragging a tree and Pegasus (from Sailor Moon). She quickly files off Pegasus's horn (so he doesn't puncture Space Medafighter X's suit). Serena shoves Pegasus and the tree into the 'behind the couch peeps' activity.  
  
-Jen is forced out of Space Medafighter X's suit because it get's too full (Aww! Says Jini-chan.) For no reason except to further the plot; she wanders into the bathroom. Then Celena shows up, she enters the bathroom for the same reason as Jini-chan. The she tries to change into Dilandau, but she is only successful from the waist down. (Becoming Dillena.)  
  
Jinifuru recognizes Dilly's legs and 'pickle', she gets excited and jumps onto the legs and refuses to let go.  
  
-Celena gets jealous of the Dilly-legs and throws Jini-chan into the air, coincidentally she lands in the bathtub with Fat-Allen and Kahrurie. Realizing that's even worse Dillena jumps in too. (Sorry Jenny-chan…I mean Jini-chan. Oops, tee hee hee, sorry Jenny. I mean Jini! I'll shut up now.)  
  
-Having new meat, Fat-Allen let's Kahrurie go. She jumps out the window and runs away (naked).  
  
-Used-to-be skinny-Allen-Anderea gets sick of being trapped in the motel room so she forms a plot. She takes the television and dismantles it. Then she reassembles it into a shrink ray. She decides to test it. Seeing Rinnie's head sticking out of Space Medafighters suit, Anderea decides to use it on her.  
  
-Rinnie shrinks into 'microscopic-Rinnie'. Slightly-obese-Allen accidentally inhales Rinnie. As Rinnie floats around inside Slightly-obese- Allen, his microscopic cell-thingys (who look exactly like him) 'get' her. (Sorry Rinnie! But that's what you get for not listening to me! The situation ain't getting any better until you give me that cup cake! Moo ha ha!)  
  
  
  
(eventually Rinnie gives me the cupcake)  
  
-As the slightly-obese-Allen-cells 'attack' Rinnie, a new character attempts to save her. He is Helios (from sailor moon. He is also Pegasus's alter ego.) Helios grabs the shrink ray and shrinks himself.  
  
-As he travels through Allen, Anderea decides she likes shrinking stuff, so, and she points it at slightly-obese-Allen and zaps him. But the sheer size of him is too much and the machine ends up blowing up in Anderea's face.  
  
-Because the shrink ray is gone the effects on Rinnie and Helios fade. They expand and end up blowing up Slightly-obese-Allen. ("Yay" says almost everyone in this story. "Don't celebrate yet." says Serena) Because of some chain reaction thing , a bunch of the Allen-cells get big too. Now there is Slightly-obese-Allen-1, Slightly-obese-Allen-2, Slightly-obese-Allen-3…and so on. Soooo, they all start goin at it (inside space Medafighter Z's suit.)  
  
-Kahrurie gets arrested for streaking. As they pass the cheap Motel she makes a break for it (it's a complete coincidence she's at the Motel). When she finally gets out of the squad car, she grabs some dynamite out of thin air and chucks it at the car. They blow up. She quickly runs towards the closest door. Without lookin at the number she enters. She quickly realizes she's in the dreaded motel room.  
  
-Space Medafighter X's suit finally gets too full (because of all the Allens) and it explodes, spraying characters everywhere. Slightly-obese- Allen-1 through 4 hit Kahrurie. Because they are already in the mood they start goin at it. (Wonder what Kahrurie did to deserve this? She pulled my hair. How mature.)  
  
-Meanwhile all the other peeps that were in the suit start 'getting it on' in the corner.  
  
-For no apparent reason except to further the plot and make Jinifuru happy, Yukito (or Julian, from cardcaptors) shows up. He wanders into the bathroom. He sees the other peeps 'having fun' in the shower, and he wants to leave. But because the bathroom door is locked (I don't know why now after soo long it finally locks) Yukito does the next best thing. He tries to turn into his alter ego, Yue (pronounced you-eh). But there is something weird about the motel room so he can only do it from the waist down…therefor becoming Yue-toe.  
  
-Jinifuru sees 'Yue-toe' and pulls him into the shower.  
  
And yet another person is sucked into the black hole of fun.  
  
-(Jinifuru decides to call me a 'lovely young man' all day sooooo, I decides to get revenge! MOO HA HA!)  
  
-Serena brings in a surgeon. Than she unlocks the bathroom door.  
  
-Despite Yue-toe's love for Fat-Allen he's exhausted (for obvious reasons) so he decides to leave.  
  
("Why is he the only one tired?" asks Jinifuru. "I don't know! He does this less often so even Fat-Allen is in better shape" says Serena.)  
  
-As Yue-toe leaves he sees the surgeon (he set up shop in the living room.) He sees a sign on the surgical table that says "will give 40$ for experiment". He thinks it's a good deal so he volunteers. He gets operated on. When he wakes up he is horrified to see his 'pickle' and head (the one on his neck) has been placed on a giant lobster body. And the lobster's original head and 'pickle' have been placed on his body. Seeing there is nothing he can do he attempts to leave again. As he heads towards the door, Yue-Toe-lobster-body trips over the couch and lands in the 'fun' with Kahrurie and the slightly-obese-Allens.  
  
-The lobster-with-Yue-toe-body wanders into the bathroom.  
  
-Serena (who never actually left) locks the bathroom door. Then she grabs a book out of thin air called "spells for dummies." She casts a spell that teleports Kahrurie into thee bathroom (again) and brings Jinifuru into Kahrurie now empty spot.  
  
-Used-to-be-skinny-Allen-Anderea sees the surgeons tools. She know she can fix her shrink ray if she gets her hands on them. She also knows the best way to get them is too seduce the surgeon. So she does just that. After they are done, though, she realizes that won't get her tools. The surgeon tells her that if she wants the tools she has to let him experiment on her. She thinks "hell, I already look like Allen, why not?" (You know that's the first dialog in this story!)  
  
When Used-to-be-skinny-Allen-Anderea wakes up she finds that her 'pickle' has been replaced by an entire lobster. (I'm obsessed this week).  
  
-So the surgeon gives her the tools and Used-to-be-skinny-Allen-Anderea fixes the shrink ray. But she accidentally crosses some wires creating an actual black hole. (This story doesn't make sense already, might as well take advantage of that.)  
  
-The black hole starts worping time and space. Folken and Scott become alive, but at the same time they become one. Creating a grotesque creature with limbs and other *cough* essentials *cough* sticking out in strange angels. The creature is called Slolkent (I couldn't think of anything!). Andrea sees Skolkent and starts goin at it with it.  
  
-The black hole also splits Slightly-obese-Allen-1 through 4 in two. One half remains a Slightly-obese-Allen and the other half become, from the waist down: Dillandau. And from the waist up: Space Medafighetr X, mask, voice, rubber suit and everything! We will call him "Dillyfightr X"!  
  
For those of you who are as confused as me here's a recap. (This is for me, I can't remember what's happening and I'm the author!)  
  
-Ali-chan and the cow are having fun somewhere.  
  
-Jinifuru, Slightly-obese-Allen-1 through 4, Dillyfighter X-1 through 4 and Yue-Toe-lobster-body are having fun near the front door.  
  
-Dillena, Kahrurie, Fat-Allen and lobster-with-Yue-toe-body are in the shower.  
  
-Rinnie, Space Medafighter X, Helios, Pegasus, the tree and Slighlty-obese- Allen-5 are participating in similar activities in the corner.  
  
-Used-to-be-skinny-Allen-with-lobster-pickle-Anderea is plotting cause the black hole destroyed her machine.  
  
-The surgeon is reminiscing about the fun with Used-to-be-skinny-Allen- Anderea.  
  
That was odd! Sorry you had to read that (if you even got this far). I originally wrote this, but my friend 'Jini-chan' rewrote it and added some comments. So everyone applaud for her. In case you can't tell this is a cheap plow to get her to forgive me ^_-. Any way…screwed up huh? I have to stop writing stuff like this! My fans (ya as if) probably think I'm as screwed up as Jin's mom does. You all probably think I have anger management problems too. By the way, I have nothing against trees, it's just that we were discussing this story and I mentioned Phantom Renegade (Space Medafighter X's alter ego) humping a tree and I got inspired. Everyone thinks I'm evil, that's what they get for annoying me. For those devoted fans; don't worry, as long as people are dumb enough to ask me what's for homework the story will continue. The question is…will they ever escape from the motel! Hmm… 


End file.
